


Let me take care of you

by littlegayfangirl (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Fingering, Fluffy Ending, Foreplay, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Teasing, kinda cheesy, narration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 18:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/littlegayfangirl
Summary: Relax, baby. I know exactly what you want. What you need. Let me take control, I promise you won't regret it. I've got you, baby. Let me take care of you.





	Let me take care of you

Oh, baby, I see you. Coming home from work so late. You seem so stressed lately. Why don’t you relax, lay down? I made the bed, y’know. Doesn’t it look comfortable? 

Yeah, that’s it. Let me lead you to the bed. But before you lay down, I grab your hands, pull you in close. I tease you, letting my lips barely brush yours before moving back in and kissing hard, the safe familiarity of all the kisses that have come before. I wanna stay just like this but don't seem to be in a 'take it slow' mood. 

You force your tongue out of your mouth and into mine, but I shut my mouth, forcing you to be patient. You whine, but I bite your lip, shutting you up. I'm not having any of that. Be a good girl. Be a good girl just for me. I know you want to.

I whisper that in your ear and watch as you melt and become so soft in my arms, so moldable. It's so easy to get you riled up, babe. Almost too easy. 

Oh, sweetheart, look at you, so desperate. I love your cute little whines in my ear as I lean forward to kiss your neck, licking softly, sneaking a bite or two to really get you riled. Oh, you like that, don't you? I knew you would. I know you and your body like the back of my hand. Because you let me learn it. You trust me.

I ask if you're still doing ok, if what we're doing is ok, as I lie you down gently on the bed, our bed. You nod frantically, edging me on as I go back to kissing your neck. But this time, I'm going even slower. So slow you're not sure if I'm even moving down but trust me, I am. 

I sit back up and you whine again, leaning forward. Such a needy little thing, aren't you? That's alright, baby, I love that about you. I press you back down with one hand and grab the bottom of your shirt with the other, balancing up on my knees. 

I peel it off of you, relishing in the goosebumps that appear over the soft belly you've complained about so many times. I lean down to kiss it. Don't you realize how beautiful you are? Well, I do. So I'm going to kiss you and worship you until you realize it. 

I kiss back up, sneaking my hand around to your back to unclasp your bra. You see where I'm going with this, and sit up and begin to take it off yourself. Oh no, I'm not having any of that, either. I grab your wrists, and your eyes widen in what I can only imagine is excitement and arousal. I put your hands back on the bed and slowly slide my fingers up your arms and circle your shoulders. I grab your straps and slowly slide them down, releasing your breasts to the world.

It's not fair, you tell me. How I'm so dressed and you're so not. You beg me silently to join you in your vulnerability. Smiling softly, I oblige, beginning to strip. Of course, you aren't allowed to move or touch me, but you know that already, I don't have to remind you as I peel off my shirt and bra. You stare at me as if it's the first time you're seeing me. God, you act like this everytime. I can't get enough of you.

I lean back down and start to kiss you again, allowing your tongue to slip into my mouth for real this time. But not for long, because I have a bigger prize in mind.

I begin to work my way back down again, paying extra attention to your breasts. They feel nice in my hand but even better in my mouth. And you know that, that's why your breath speeds up as I get closer and closer. You can feel my hot breath on your nipples, but all you get is a soft kiss before I continue my journey downward.

Please, you whisper, please. I ask what it is you want, but you can't respond. You can only whine and whimper softly and squirm as I kiss all over your belly, moving closer to your waistline. 

When I get there, I unbutton the first button on those skinny jeans you insist on wearing. I mean I can't complain, can I? You look so great in them.

Slowly I slide your pants down your legs, although it does take a bit of effort on both of our parts. Not wanting to hear it from you again, I slide off my own leggings. Now both of our panties are revealed and I see you chose to wear the black lace you know I love. Excellent choice, baby girl.

Moving down, I grab your legs and fold them up and spread them, exposing you in the way I know you like. I can tell in the slight nod you give me when I look up to confirm you want to continue. So, I do. 

With your panties still on, I lean closer and breathe hotly where I know your clit is. Even with the black lace, I can tell you're soaking wet. Were you thinking about me before, love? I ask you this, but you only sigh, closing your eyes in contentment as I begin to rub you with my thumb through your panties.

I ask you if you like it, and you nod. But it's not enough, you and I both know that.

So I grab the hem of your panties and slide them down your legs and when they get to your feet I toss them aside. As much as I love the black lace, I love what's underneath even more.

I also love teasing you, which is why you aren't surprised when all you receive is a cold line of breath against your clit instead of what you really want. But you don't complain. Good girl. I'm not in the punishing mood tonight, as much as I'm sure you would like that. No. Tonight's all about you and making sure you feel good.

So I lean forward and stick my tongue out, letting it brush against your clit and you squirm, even more, your hands grasping the sheets. It makes me feel good, knowing I can make you feel like that. 

Then I do it again. And again, faster this time, but I know you want more. I can tell, you keep tensing up, trying to communicate with me what you want. 

But I know what you want. I prop myself up on my forearms and reach out with one hand, letting the tip of my finger rub up and down your labia, slowly putting pressure forward until it's barely inside of you. You want to move forward and force me inside you because you need it. Oh God, you need it. Oh don't worry baby girl, I'll take care of you.

I push forward, slowly, feeling you around my finger. You're so wet, baby. So turned on for me. You moan, finally getting a fraction of what you want. I curl my finger up, finding your G-spot with ease. I move my finger in and out slowly, consistently providing you with pleasure. I can almost feel you buzzing.

I lean forward again, flicking my tongue out on your clit and you moan softly, begging for me to do it again. And who am I to deny my baby what she oh so desperately craves?

Teasing time is over, baby. I suck on your clit with force, but not too harsh. Then I lick around it, up and down and in all the directions I know you love. And your moans just encourage me to keep going. My tongue deals with your clit while my fingers consistently move inside you.

Your breathing is getting faster, but you're not there yet. I can see your hands inching off the bed, and I know what you're thinking. I tell you to go ahead, play with your tits, I know you want to. 

So you do, and I watch with satisfaction as you do all the things that get you going as I continue with what I know best.

I pull away for just a second to ask how you feel. So good, you tell me, and I smirk in satisfaction.

It doesn't take very long, especially with my words making sure you knew how beautiful you look all spread out for me like this, for you to get close to your peak. One of your hands lets go of your breast and you bring it up to your mouth and bite your fingers as your legs begin to shake. Your breathing gets faster and you tense up, opening your eyes slightly to look at me. A part of me wants to deny you what you crave, but not tonight.

I tell you to go ahead, let go for me, baby, it's alright. Cum. Cum for me.

And I watch as you obey, tensing up and arching your back as you take your deepest breath yet, releasing as your legs shake so hard they're practically vibrating and you crash back against the bed. But I don't stop, I speed up, making sure your orgasm reaches its full potential. Because I love you, baby. I wanna make sure you feel good.

You come down from your high eventually, becoming so sensitive you push your legs together. Some nights I'd push them back open again, make you cum again and again. But tonight I take my finger out of you and crawl up to lay down beside you. Slowly, I lick my finger clean, keeping eye contact with you the whole time while you bite your lip so hard I'm almost surprised you don't ask me to go again.

You ask if I want the same treatment, but I just smile and shake my head. You're so good to me, baby. But tonight was about you. And it still is, so I wrap my arm around your waist and pull you close, feeling your skin against mine. I rub circles into your back with my thumb, listening as your breath gets slower and slower as you fall into what I hope is a night of deep and peaceful sleep.

Because you deserve it, baby. You deserve the world. And I would do anything for you. Because I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is what happens when I'm bored and wanna write. Hope you enjoyed ;).


End file.
